


Ключ от Королевства

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Kingdom, Kingdom (UK TV series), Kingdom(UK TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Stephen Fry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Питер узнал, что он не Кингдом. На этом открытия не закончились.





	Ключ от Королевства

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **sige_vic** за бетинг

_This is the key of the kingdom..._

_Из английской считалки_

 

  
  


― …Я знала об этом, ― повторила тётя Ориэл, после того как Питер огласил собравшимся полученные из больницы результаты. ― Ты не Кингдом.

― Но кто же тогда я?.. ― спросил Питер потерянно.

― Какая разница? ― пожала плечами тётя. ― Твоя мать выходила замуж уже беременной, и мой братец поклялся мне, что он тут ни при чём. Полагаю, это месть фортуны за его блядовитость…

Лайл, покраснев, потупился. В другое время Питер попросил бы смягчать выражения, но в данную минуту ему было не до того.

― Выходит, ― перебил он, ― ты мне не тётя. И Беатрис ― не сестра, и Петра ― не племянница, и Дэни ― не племянник. И Саймон не был мне братом…

― Последнее можно рассматривать как плюс, ― заметила Ориэл.

― Выходит, ― всполошилась Беатрис, ― мы с Петрой тебе никто, и ты нас теперь вышвырнешь из дома?! ― лоб её пересекла морщина, а голос за какие-то секунды из спокойного сделался истерическим.

― Ну, что ты такое говоришь? Конечно же, я никого не выгоню, ― запротестовал Питер. ― Из-за результатов анализов мои чувства к вам не изменились…

― Но ведь я тебе больше не сестра? ― с подозрительным прищуром переспросила Беатрис.

― Технически, никогда ею не была, но…

― Отлично! Тогда ты можешь на мне жениться!

Глория, поднеся руки ко рту, изумлённо охнула, Лайл выпучил глаза, Ориэл картинно закатила очи, а Питер, выбравшись из-за стола, деликатно проталкивался к двери, пытаясь сбросить с себя руки Беатрис так, чтобы не обидеть.

― Даже если ты мне не сестра, я всё равно считаю тебя сестрой, ― умоляюще проговорил он и загрохотал вверх по ступеням.

Но Беатрис бегала по лестнице лучше.

― Так перестань считать меня сестрой! ― взвизгнула она, хватая Питера за пиджак. ― Я женщина! Я личность, требующая любви! Сколько можно быть эгоистом и…

Проявив невероятные для такого крупного, лишенного изящества тела чудеса ловкости, Питер вывернулся из её рук, пушечным ядром влетел в свою спальню, молниеносно запер дверь, подпёр для верности стулом и, задыхаясь, рухнул в кровать.

Дверь сотрясалась от ударов, стул кряхтел.

― Открой немедленно! Или ты никогда не любил меня! Будь мужчиной, Питер, женись!..

Питер спрятал голову под подушку и застонал.

 

***

 

Проснулся он ещё засветло, не выспавшийся и с больной головой. Сняв мятый костюм, одевшись и умывшись, он спустился на кухню, где занялся приготовлением примирительного завтрака. Времени было вдоволь, поэтому он разошёлся не на шутку. Составил на поднос кофе, тосты, джемы и яйца бенедикт под соусом голландез, добавил свежесрезанный розовый бутон и понёс в комнату Беатрис. На стук не ответили. Тогда Питер осторожно толкнул дверь и вошёл. Комната была пуста.

 

***

 

― Питер, ― Сильвия смотрела на него преданными собачьими глазами. ― Я не успела сказать вчера, но диабет второго типа ― это не страшно.

― Да-да, спасибо, я знаю. Глория, а ты не знаешь случайно, куда делись Беатрис с Петрой?

Сильвия протянула листок.

― После того, как ты поднялся к себе, она собрала вещи, забрала дочь и исчезла.

― Исчезла?

― Ушла к своему судье, ― Глория пожала плечами.

Питер прочёл: «Прощай!!! Ты нас не любишь!!! Не вздумай нас искать!!!» Вздохнув, он спрятал листок в карман.

― В твоём кабинете миссис Пиголо, ― излучая сочувствие, добавила Глория. ― Говорит, что по личному делу.

 

***

 

― Теперь ты наконец-то знаешь, ― старушка многозначительно посмотрела на него выцветшими светлыми глазками и улыбнулась, показывая идеально белые ровные зубы искусственного происхождения.

― Что я теперь знаю, миссис Пиголо? ― поинтересовался Питер без особого любопытства.

― Ну как же. Уже весь город судачит. Я про то, что ты не Кингдом…

― Извините. ― Питер поднялся из-за стола. ― Я должен работать.

― Но ты даже не выслушал! ― возмутилась миссис Пиголо. ― А ведь я твоя тётя!

― Вы моя… кто?

― Тётя! Мой брат ухаживал за твоей матерью как раз перед тем, как она вышла замуж за твоего отца… Давай, я расскажу тебе всё в подробностях…

 

***

 

Питер сидел за столом, переваривая услышанное, когда дверь приоткрылась, и в проёме возникла голова Глории.

― Питер, пришла миссис Пенкерли. Говорит, что по личному делу…

…К вечеру добрая половина старушек и один старичок из Маркет-Шипборо состояли, по их утверждению, с Питером в прямом кровном родстве.

 

***

 

― А я всегда считал свою мать скромной застенчивой женщиной.

― Что ты! ― прыснула Ориэл, но поспешно зажала себе рот.

Питер обречённо оглядел лужайку перед домом престарелых.

― Я оплатил двадцать пять тестов, ни в одном из них родство не подтвердилось.

Ориэл вскинула тонкую бровь.

― Зачем же ты так потратился? Спросил бы у меня!

― Ты знаешь, кто мой отец? Так почему ты молчала?

Ориэл пожала плечами:

― Я собиралась скрывать до конца, потому что мне не нравится твой брат.

― Брат?! …О боже, кажется у меня ещё и астма! …Можно воды?

Питер жадно ополовинил протянутый Ориэл стакан.

― У вас всё хорошо? ― участливо спросила подошедшая сиделка.

― Не беспокойтесь, просто мальчик немного разнервничался.

― У меня есть брат? ― отдышавшись, повторил Питер.

― Да, я ведь уже сказала. У тебя есть брат. Брат по отцу. Зачем ты вынуждаешь меня повторять?

― И ты молчала?

― Не начинай по кругу. Да. Он мне не особенно нравится. От него плохо пахнет и он вечно сутяжничает. Это Снелл.

― Снелл?

― Снелл.

― О боже.

― И не говори, Питер. Кстати, твоя мама жива.

― Жива?! Моя мама жива?! Но…

― Да. Она бросила твоего папашу ― я имею в виду не покойного папашу Снелла, а твоего неродного папочку, моего братца. Он решил, что такой поступок не станет хорошей рекламой его практике и объявил, что жена погибла под автобусом, когда ездила за покупками в Лондон. Он не получал никаких поддельных свидетельств о смерти, просто поставил памятник над пустой могилой и дал на лапу кому надо, чтобы не задавали вопросы.

― О, боже! ― простонал Питер. ― Но я так сильно переживал смерть мамы!

― Согласна, ― кивнула Ориэл. ― Оба они обошлись с тобой жестоко. Не понимаю, в кого вообще ты такой добрый?

― Но… раз мама жива… ― произнёс Питер. ― Где мне её найти?

― Элен не возвращалась в Маркет-Шипборо. Сейчас у неё новое имя. Встретила её год назад в автобусе случайно, когда ездила за покупками в Лондон. 

 

***

 

― Не понимаю, зачем ты меня разыскал, ― проговорила графиня Модбери, добавив в чай четвёртую ложечку сахара. ― Будешь? ― она занесла ложку над чашкой Питера, но тот поспешно накрыл её рукой. ― Неужели в пятьдесят тебе требуется мамочка? Наше общение будет полно неловкости и невысказанных обид. Я, конечно, понимаю, что сделала тебе больно, но сделанного не воротишь, не так ли?

Питер с горечью кивнул.

― Я рада, что ты понимаешь, ― сказала графиня. ― У меня новая жизнь, семья, четверо детей, внуки, положение в обществе. Я возглавляю фонд помощи детям-сиротам. Так что нам лучше больше не встречаться. ― Графиня пригубила свой чай, поморщилась, отставила в сторону, поднялась из-за стола, перекинула через плечо сумочку и засеменила к дверям ресторана.

― Кстати, ― добавила она, внезапно обернувшись. ― У тебя отвратительный вкус. Этот галстук в цветочек никуда не годится.

 

***

 

― Я скучаю по Петре и Беатрис, ― произнёс Питер, накрывая колени Ориэл принесённым из её комнаты пледом.

― Ну-ну, не раскисай. Может, у этой бестии, моей племянницы, и получится ужиться с этим психом, судьёй. Минус на минус, знаешь ли, даёт плюс. И почему бы тебе наконец не заняться своей личной жизнью? Сколько тебя помню, у тебя ни разу не было романа. Ты, часом, не гей?

― Тётя…

― Я тебе больше не тётя, забыл? Так вот. Я тут сёрфила свежую порнушку… О, не красней ты, как маков цвет. …И наткнулась на рекламу. Оказывается, у нас в Маркет-Шипборо есть свой гей-сайт. Я завела тебе аккаунт.

― Тётя!

― Тише-тише. Зови меня Ориэл. И не хватайся за сердце. Ещё инфаркта не хватало. Это анонимный аккаунт. Я зарегистрировала тебя под ником «Романтик», а аватаркой поставила фото Оскара Уайльда.

― Спасибо, что не моё.

― …И записала тебя на свидание вслепую. Сегодня вечером, в баре у Теда. Восемь часов, крайний столик справа у окна.

― Записала на свидание?! Как ты могла?! Я никуда не пойду, это просто какой-то бред, тётя!.. то есть, извини, Ориэл.

― Твой партнёр узнает тебя по зелёной гвоздике, воткнутой в петличку.

― Что?! …Я буду выглядеть, как полный идиот! И где я возьму зелёную гвоздику?

― Ага, значит, пойдёшь, ― удовлетворённо кивнула Ориэл. ― …Очень просто ― покрась. В любом уважающем себя доме престарелых есть материалы для творчества. Можешь позаимствовать зелёную краску, никто не заметит. Рисует у нас всё равно один Бен, а он дальтоник.

― А как я узнаю своего собеседника, в том случае, конечно, если решусь просто от нечего делать на подобную глупость?

― Он написал, что будет улыбаться.

― Что?! Любой может улыбаться!

― Питер, не придирайся! Носить в петлице зелёную гвоздику тоже может любой.

 

***

 

― Привет! С гвоздикой ты здорово придумал. Слегка запачкал пиджак, но это ничего, как будто зелёная тень ― мне даже нравится.

― Краска почему-то не сохнет. Тед, понимаешь, я кое-кого жду, клиента…

― Клиента? ― Тед широко улыбнулся.

― О, нет…

― О, да, ― Тед отодвинул свободный стул и уселся напротив Питера.

― Но ты не...

― Конечно, нет. Уже неделю встречаюсь с Пэм ― той, которая бывшая жена молочника.

― Тогда зачем?..

― Ну, я подумал, будет весело. Вроде как пошучу так. А разве ты…?

Питер медленно покачал головой.

― Тогда? …А! Понял! Искал таким способом новых клиентов, да?

― Да, ― слабо пробормотал Питер.

Тед рассмеялся.

― Ну, тогда по пивку за счёт заведения?!

 

***

 

― Привет! Я Ларри.

― А я Боб.

― Тед сказал, ты ищешь клиентов-геев?

― И в первый раз свои услуги предлагаешь бесплатно?

― …Простите, что?

― Мы привели друзей.

Ларри открыл дверь, и в кабинет Питера набилось ещё человек семнадцать.

― Но… Боюсь, вы неправильно поняли…

Сквозь толпу не без труда протолкалась Глория.

― Питер, там ещё на улице человек пятьдесят, а моё рабочее место оккупировали лесбиянки.

― Они хотят работать вместо тебя?

― Нет. Они хотят подать на тебя в суд за дискриминацию. Так как геям ты обещал бесплатные услуги, а им нет. Как вообще тебе могло такое прийти в голову? Кстати, ― она показала в окно, хотя из-за плотной толпы разглядеть хоть что-то представлялось невозможным, ― приехала съёмочная группа местной телекомпании. Они желают взять у тебя интервью.

― О, нет… ― простонал Питер.

― У тебя на пиджаке зелёная краска.

 

***

 

― Как дела, босс?

― Если я продам дом одновременно четырём покупателям, я смогу рассчитаться с долгами. 

― Рискованное предприятие, босс. Вас наверняка посадят в тюрьму. Статья…

― Да, Лайл, я знаю. Ты тоже не выглядишь весёлым.

Лайл скуксился ещё больше.

― Это всё Эмили. Замечательная девушка, но как-то она…

― Что?

― Слишком торопится. Мы ещё не… сами понимаете, а она уже назначила дату свадьбы. А по мне, так свадьба ― это вообще пережиток старых времён. Кстати, вы уже сказали мистеру Снеллу, что вы его брат?

― Что-о?

― Мне Глория сказала, а ей ― ваша тётя, правда, она уже не тётя, а… И вы нашли свою мать?

― О, господи! Почему всем известно всё, а мне ― ничего?

― Это был риторический вопрос? Или вы правда не знаете, что ваша сестра объявила о помолвке с судьёй?

― Что?!

― Вот, выпейте и не умирайте так сразу… А Глория выходит замуж за Теда.

Питер закашлялся.

― …Всё равно же вы ей отказали.

― Откуда?! Откуда ты всё это знаешь?.. Неважно. Думаю, мне нужно отсюда уехать. Отдохнуть, развеяться.

― Мистер Снелл как раз заканчивает строить яхту. Это его новое хобби, после того как он разорил муниципалитет Маркет-Шипборо бесконечными исками и тот объявил о банкротстве. Попросите его, как брат. Может, он даст вам покататься. 

― Не называй его моим братом! И то, о чём ты рассказываешь, ― это тот ржавый квадратный ужас, что стоит у него на заднем дворе? Нет, спасибо. К счастью, это недоразумение никогда не доберётся до воды, а, следовательно, никто не утонет, ― по закону от 1604 года провоз по городу судов возможен только с разрешения муниципалитета.

― А если тоннелем или вертолётом?

― Не мели чушь. В любом случае, я хотя бы ненадолго отвлекусь от всего этого бардака: меня пригласили на конференцию в Оксфорд.

 

***

 

― …Просто отличное, Питер, великолепное, замечательное выступление. Жаль, ты не остался у нас преподавать.

― Благодарю, профессор.

― Я получил письмо от Ориэл. Раз она тебе больше не родственница, наверное, не будет большой беды рассказать, как мы зажигали с ней, когда она приезжала сюда навещать тебя во время учёбы? О-о, такая горячая штучка…

― Прошу вас, профессор!

Профессор снисходительно похлопал Питера по плечу.

― Ты всегда был закомплексованным. Странно, учитывая, как мы зажигали с твоей матерью и отцом… Ничего, что я откровенничаю? Тем более, отец тебе неродной. Все всегда это знали. …На, проглоти таблетку. А, чёрт ― это была не та таблетка… Тем лучше. Отдохнёшь, развеешься. Пойдём, организуем тебе досуг. В профессорском клубе сегодня как раз БДСМ-пати…

 

***

 

― Ты хорошо отдохнул?

Питер вздрогнул.

― Выглядишь уставшим. Смотри, что я для тебя раздобыла, Питер.

― Картина, изображающая коричневое пятно на фоне сарая? Зачем это мне, Ориэл?

― Это портрет твоего настоящего отца. Кисти местного художника, правда. Он больше был увлечён фоном, чем передачей внешнего сходства. Но тем не менее…

― Благодарю. И что мне с ним делать?

― Ну, повесь, например, у себя в спальне.

― Хорошо. Возможно, это отвлечёт меня от мысли повеситься самому.

― Что ты сказал, Питер?

― Ничего, тётя.

― Не называй меня больше тётей! Кстати, раз я тебе больше не тётя, как насчёт того, чтобы хорошенько зажечь?..

 

***

 

Когда Питер вернулся из суда, Лайл едва не напрыгнул на него, словно радующаяся предстоящей прогулке собачонка. Даже Милли посмотрела на него с осуждением. Младший партнёр казался неприлично возбуждён и весел.

― Я купил её, купил! Вы не поверите! Нет, вы сейчас лопнете от счастья, ей-богу!

― Глория, он здоров?

― Не уверена. Утром, когда ты ушёл, он что-то крушил молотком в твоей спальне.

― Что? ― Питер, отодвинув Лайла, бросился к лестнице.

Когда он толкнул дверь, взору открылось ужасающее зрелище. В стене напротив зияла огромная дыра, от которой расползались в стороны несимпатичные трещины.

― О нет… ― простонал Питер. ― Это была единственная комната в доме, которая выглядела по-человечески…

― Потому что до неё не добралась Беатрис со своими представлениями о ремонте? ― подсказал возникший из-за спины Лайл. 

― Уж лучше бы здесь побывала Беатрис. Что произошло, Лайл? Тебя покусала бешеная белка?

― Я решил устроить вам сюрприз.

― Ты его безусловно устроил.

― Это? ― Лайл бросил мимолётный взгляд на разрушения. ― Это не сюрприз. Сюрприз впереди.

― Неужели? Ты проделал дыру в полу и прикрыл её ковром, чтобы не пропал элемент неожиданности?

― Да нет же, ― Лайл махнул рукой. ― Я решил, что порадую вас, если повешу картину. И внезапно обнаружил тайник, представляете? С кучей денег! Я решил, что их спрятал ваш отец.

― Он не мой отец…

― Юридически ваш. Поэтому я взял часть и купил яхту. На ваше имя, разумеется. Надеюсь, вы рады?

 

***

 

― Это был крайне безответственный шаг…

― Вы считаете, я должен был жениться на Эмили и её папе? 

― Нет, я считаю, что кто-то из нас должен был остаться, чтобы работать с клиентами.

― Ваш брат с этим справится.

― Мой брат?!

― Мистер Снелл. А что? Он здорово поднаторел в юриспруденции, разве нет? Наверное, это у вас семейное.

― Но у него нет образования! Нет лицензии!

― Вам вредно нервничать. Лучше порулите немного, а то непонятно, куда мы плывём.

 

*** 

 

― Как думаете, мы уже покинули территориальные воды Великобритании?

― Мы плывём уже столько, что давно должны были обогнуть Земной шар.

― Смотрите! Земля! Наверное, это Америка! Она как-то слишком быстро приближается! Разве не надо опустить парус?

― Лайл, я не могу одновременно держать штурвал и опускать парус.

― Хотите сказать, что это я должен де… А!!! Ой!..

― …Слава богу, мы живы.

 

***

 

― Надо было брать яхту мистера Снелла. Её было бы не жалко. Кстати, давно хотел вас спросить: когда кончатся продукты, вы же меня не съедите?

― Нет, Лайл, ты не в моём вкусе. Кроме того, от нашего острова до суши не больше сорока метров, а ты, в отличие от меня, умеешь плавать.

― Ладно. Пока у нас ещё полно еды и торопиться некуда. Расскажите мне что-нибудь о себе.

― О себе?

― Ну да. Я тут подумал: жены у вас нет, ни с кем не встречаетесь, даже Глорию отвергли. И до моего приезда ни с кем не встречались.

― А это-то ты откуда знаешь?

― Да все знают. Неважно. Не переводите тему. У вас кто-нибудь когда-нибудь был?

― Лайл. Мы деловые партнёры. Моя личная жизнь тебя не касается.

― Сейчас мы с вами на необитаемом острове сидим возле костра, пьём растворимый кофе и доедаем оставшиеся на яхте запасы, в частности, этот дурацкий суп в банках. В таких условиях можно немного изменить правила. Вы так не считаете?

― Ну, хорошо. Передай мне, пожалуйста, открывашку… Я был когда-то влюблён. Давно. В школе и после, в Оксфорде. Несколько раз.

― Ну, так расскажите. Начните по-очереди. Что за девушка, как выглядела, что у вас с ней было? Времени ― вагон.

Питер меланхолично оглядел содержимое банки, зачерпнул ложку и отправил в рот.

― Ну, не молчите. Давайте, рассказывайте.

― Боюсь, мне нечего рассказывать.

― В смысле?

Питер сосредоточился на супе.

― Вы хотя бы целовались?

― Нет.

― Нет?!

― Видишь ли, Лайл, я не сообщал объектам моей страсти о моих к ним чувствах. И если бы я подошёл к кому-нибудь из них и внезапно поцеловал, эти молодые люди очень бы удивились.

Лайл открыл рот.

― Молодые люди?

― Не нужно пугаться, Лайл, я уже упомянул, что ты не в моём вкусе.

― С ума сойти. Если честно, я подозревал что-то такое. Думал вы или тайный гей, или асексуал.

― Лайл, я просто одинокий мужчина, которому в детстве нравились мальчики. Давай закроем эту тему. Не хочешь поговорить, к примеру, о морском праве?

― Нет-нет-нет, к чёрту морское право. Расскажите лучше, какие парни вам нравятся. Я не в вашем вкусе, это я уже понял. А кто в вашем? Тед?.. Ладно, понял: не Тед.

― Это не лучшая тема для беседы, Лайл. Я давно уже ни о чём подобном не думаю. Даже в юности я был слишком робок, чтобы рассчитывать найти себе пару, а теперь мне пятьдесят. Я слишком стар, толст, нелеп, ещё и болен…

― Но помечтать-то вы можете! Всё равно на этом дурацком острове больше нечем заняться. Каким бы он был, встреть вы его сегодня или завтра?

― Он?

― Мужчина вашей мечты. Идеал. Ну же, дайте волю фантазии!

Питер неторопливо доел остатки, вытер губы платком, сполоснул ложку в полосе прибоя, сбрызнул санитайзером, а банку опустил в мешок для мусора.

― С вами скучно, ― разочарованно произнёс Лайл.

― Вот и хорошо. Возможно, в следующий раз это предостережёт тебя от опрометчивой покупки плавательных средств на подозрительные деньги, найденные в процессе разрушения чужих спален.

Лайл отмахнулся.

― Вот моя идеальная девушка сексуальная, весёлая и… Ну и всё, чего ещё? Сексуальная и весёлая.

― Ну что же, неплохо.

― А ваш мужчина мечты?

― Лайл… Ну, хорошо. Иначе ведь ты не оставишь меня в покое?

― Нет!

―Ладно. Дам волю воображению. Он моложе меня, но ненамного. Чуть ниже или примерно такого же роста. Стройный, с хорошей фигурой.

― Ого! А воображение у вас и правда разыгралось!

― Мне прекратить?

― Нет-нет, продолжайте!

― У него красивые глаза. Лучше всего голубые. Волосы слегка волнистые, идеально ― каштановые. Он умён, образован, музыкален: любит классическую музыку и сам хорошо играет. А ещё любит собак и прогулки по берегу моря. И он не юрист. Пусть он будет, например, математик. 

― Неудивительно, что вы до сих пор один.

― Я ещё не закончил.

― Дайте, угадаю: он должен быть Нобелевским лауреатом и пэром Англии?

― Необязательно. Но он должен жить в Маркет-Шипборо, потому что я не представляю свою жизнь в каком-либо ином месте. 

― В Маркет-Шипборо и близко никого похожего нет.

― Спасибо, я знаю.

― Это грустно.

― Глупости. Я никогда и не рассчитывал… И вообще… Чёрт, я дьявольски соскучился по дому!

― Вы? Ругаетесь?

― Если бы ты не утопил мой телефон…

― Я нечаянно!

― И если бы ты взял с собой свой…

― Но я не хотел, чтобы мне названивали Эмили и её папа!

― Что обычно делают потерпевшие кораблекрушение? ― перебил Питер.

― Жгут костёр.

― У нас есть костёр. Что ещё?

― Эээ… Выкладывают на песке «ПОМОГИТЕ!», прыгают и машут зажжёнными ветками… Погодите… О, господи! О!!!

― Что?

― Там, на берегу! Боже, какая красавица!

― Ты о сутулой барышне с болонкой?

― Он бесподобна… Я… В общем… Я скоро…

С этими словами Лайл, не оборачиваясь, вошёл в воду и профессиональным кролем поплыл к берегу. 

 

***

 

Спать на яхте Питер побоялся. На вид она крепко засела в песке, но кто знает? Если ночью её унесёт в море, управиться с ней в одиночку он вряд ли сможет. А здесь он хотя бы в сорока метрах от берега, и Лайл, может быть, вспомнит о нём прежде, чем придут к концу запасы воды и пищи.

Он перетащил к костру одеяла и до утра промучился, пытаясь заснуть. Проснулся он от шума мотора и яркого солнечного света. Всё его искусанное за ночь тело безбожно чесалось, хотелось пить…

Шум мотора? Питер вскочил на ноги. К острову стремительно приближался катер. На носу, размахивая дизайнерским шарфом, стояла Беатрис и что-то кричала. «Питер, вернись, ты нам нужен!» ― разобрал он, когда катер подошёл ближе. Вскоре нос лодки уткнулся в берег, и через секунду на шее робинзона повисли Беатрис и Глория. 

― Слава богу, ты жив!..

― Ты чуть не пропустил мою свадьбу!..

― Ты соблюдал диету?..

― Ты поведёшь меня под венец вместо отца!..

― Ты делал упражнения?..

― …Как сильно я вас люблю, ― прошептал Питер и потянулся за носовым платком.

― Кстати, ― небрежно обронила Беатрис, когда Питер вытер бегущие по лицу слёзы. ― Познакомься с хозяином катера. Этот парень сам вызвался помочь. Математик. Всего пару дней как переехал в Маркет-Шипборо. Красавец и добрая душа. Любит классику и играет на рояле. Я пробовала замутить с ним, но он, к сожалению, гей. А, и у него собака ― вылитая твоя Милли.

На берег, смущённо улыбаясь, вышел высокий стройный мужчина с волнистыми каштановыми волосами и сияющими глазами, чья голубизна могла поспорить хоть с морем, хоть с небом. Он подошёл к онемевшему Питеру и протянул руку.

― Моё имя Дэвид, ― представился он. ― Дэвид Ки.* Я очень рад, Питер, что вы нашлись. Беатрис сказала, у вас собака ― в точности мой Миллер.

― …В точности, ― эхом повторил Питер, не отрывая взгляда от голубых глаз, и пожал крепкую, тёплую руку, определённо не являвшуюся плодом воображения.

― Питер, как вы думаете, наши собаки подружатся? Я присмотрел чудесный маршрут по берегу моря для прогулок с Миллером, но ни я, ни он не любим прохаживаться в одиночестве. Вы не составите нам компанию?

― Да, да, конечно. Очень… Я буду рад.

― Мы точно не нарушим ваши планы?

― Что? Нет, конечно, определённо нет, ― Питер заметил, что всё ещё сжимает руку Дэвида, и, покраснев, разжал ладонь.

Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, но не в силах противостоять соблазну, он снова поднял глаза.

Дэвид улыбался.

 

  


**Примечание:**  
  
* Key ― ключ (англ.)


End file.
